A standard flashlight has a normally cylindrical casing, a light source, a lamp-head collar and a lamp head. A variety of different shapes and configurations of flashlight is known, often having a plurality of parts that have to be assembled in the factory in a complicated manner and thus with high labor costs. In addition, there are increased production costs that, due to the high number of different components, are relatively high.
However, a reduction of the parts is often at the expense of a long surface life and durability of the flashlight because certain components have to carry out different functions at the same time within the flashlight.